What if
by Jady Cahill
Summary: "Lovely, lovely.This way you're gonna kill me. Oh, if I catch you. Oh my god, if I catch you."


_Só um recadinho antes: _

_Ouçam: Talking to the moon; Grenade; Runaway. __Vejam se vocês não se lembram do antigo fanfiction e **VOLTEM A POSTAR! **_

_Ahh e eu só postei essa fic por que a Caah disse para mim postar. (E para dar os recadinhos *-*) '-' mesmo eu achando que ela disse que não tava clichê só_ para_ me fazer feliz. _

* * *

><p><strong>What if?<strong>

– Como pôde? – Dan gritava andando de um lado para o outro da caverna. – Aquele velho desgraçado! E ainda por cima nos trancou aqui com os Cobra!

Amy estava sentada no chão com as mãos tapando o rosto.

– E-e-ele nos trancou aqui para a m-morte – Amy falava entre soluços. – E você está preocupado com os Cobra?

Ian, que estava sentado ao lado de Amy, olhou indignado para ela.

– Nós não somos Cobras!

– Ah é claro que não. – Dan ironizou. – Vocês são ursos pandas fofos e queridos.

Natalie, que estava tentando encontrar sinal para o seu celular, revirou os olhos.

– É o fim. – Amy murmurava. – É o fim.

– Ótimo, fomos trancados aqui com um garoto paranóico, e uma garota dramática. – Natalie falou. – Eu vou procurar sinal em outro lugar.

– Eu vou junto – disse Dan já a seguindo.

– Não vai não! – disse ela tentando fugir dele, mas de qualquer jeito Dan a seguiu, e os dois sumiram de vista.

Ian abraçou Amy, que nem ao menos tentou se desviar.

– Sabe se a gente não conseguir sair daqui, temos o calor humano para aquecer. – ele falou com um sorriso malicioso.

A garota retirou o rosto das mãos e encarou Ian com os olhos vermelhos e inchados.

– E sabe, – ela começou. – Se a gente ficar com fome, a gente pode te devorar!

– Hum, essa não é uma boa ideia. – falou ele. – Meu gosto é muito ruim, sabe? É quase como o gosto de um urso panda fofo e querido.

Amy riu um pouco.

– O que houve com o Ian Kabra que eu conheço? – ela perguntou. – Quero dizer, o Cobra?

– Está aqui – disse Ian se aproximando de Amy.

Antes de seus lábios se encontrarem, Ian sussurrou no ouvido de Amy:

– Se nós ficarmos com fome podemos devorar a Natalie. Acho que ela tem o gosto daquele perfume caro que ela usa.

* * *

><p>– Natalie – disse Dan parando de caminhar. – Se nós morrermos eu quero que saiba de uma coisa.<p>

Natalie parou de caminhar também, e encarou o garoto.

– Dan, – começou ela. – Eu já sei que você me ama.

Dan se aproximou da Kabra e colocou a mão no seu rosto.

– Na verdade eu ia dizer que queria que você soubesse que eu tingi todas as suas roupas de laranja. – falou ele sussurrando.

– VOCÊ FEZ O QUÊ? – gritou ela, mas nem pode argumentar muito, pois Dan puxou seu rosto para o dele e a beijou.

* * *

><p>Depois de tanto agarramento, Ian se afastou um pouco, somente para dizer algo que ele havia pensado antes:<p>

– Amy, eu encontrei uma música perfeita para você.

"_Lovely, lovely._

_This way you're gonna kill me. _

_Oh, if I catch you._

_Oh my god, if I catch you."_ **(Ai se eu te pego em inglês kkk')**

– Nossa Ian, como você é romântico! – falou ela sonhadora. **(A/C: sem comentários ¬¬) **– Mas não é "delícia"?

– Mas você é adorável, dã!

– Okay, senhor Michel Teló! **(A/C: Sei lá como se escreve o nome dele) **

Amy o puxou para perto e mais uma sessão de agarramento começou.

– Vocês dois podem parar de se agarrar? – falou Natalie. – Eu estou com fome!

– Ah, tudo bem. – Ian se levantou e se dirigiu para a porta da caverna. A porta se abriu e ele se virou mostrando a moeda que Amy havia lhe devolvido.

– SEU IDIOTA! COMO PÔDE? – Amy berrou dando soquinhos em Ian, já de pé.

– Ah e amor, – falou ele. – Eu preciso te contar uma coisa: isso é só um sonho

* * *

><p>.<p>

Amy acordou com o celular de Evan, que estava deitado ao seu lado, tocando "Ai Se Eu Te Pego".

– MAS O QUÊ? – Amy gritou e jogou o celular de Evan pela janela.

**E (graças aos deuses) FIM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Isso tá uma merda de um clichê, mas fazer o que, pediram para eu voltar não reclamem agora kkkkk' to brincando, mas é sério isso tá uma merda e eu to sem criatividade e prática nenhuma. Mas fazer o que, na verdade as ideias eu tenho, o que tá faltando é a criatividade para um bom enredo né.<strong>

**Mas, até a próxima fic clichê :D (Don't forget me, i beg. Tentativa de romance, mas que acaba em clichê) **

**Viu povão, façam como eu. Não tenham vergonha de postar uma fic clichê, ORGULHO DAS FICS CLICHÊS! Hahahah brinks eu morro de vergonha desses porcarias que eu posto, mas fazer o que, tem gente que nasce com o dom né (Caah, Maari, Lauren, Ange, Fê, Thata, Izzy, Ana, Clara, Bella... ~sem ordem exata~) (desculpa se esqueci de alguém, é que ainda não conheço muito as novas)**

**Beijos ^^**

**P.s: Eu fui exorcizada por isso a goiaba não esta mais entre nós u_u (kkkkk' não liguem para as merdas que eu falo, por favor)**


End file.
